


Musically Inspired

by AsiIaGunner



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsiIaGunner/pseuds/AsiIaGunner
Summary: Kazuo Yasutomo was never really into live music, sure he listened to music but he never enjoyed live shows until one day when his sister forced him to an experience of a lifetime.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

My Rosenlied ~ Prologue

It was a few minutes before the show and we had taken our seats.

“Kazuo are you excited?”  
“Yeah, I guess. I still don’t know why you dragged me here, concerts aren't my thing.”

The girl talking to me had blue hair and was a little smaller than me. Her name was Kiria Yasutomo, she was about my age and was also my sister.

There was a group of people from our school who had formed a band and their first show was tonight, and of course, she had to go and drag me along.

“Ooh THERE ABOUT TO GO ON. AREN’T YOU EXCITED?” Kiria asked, practically throwing me off my seat.  
“Yeah, yeah.”

A group of 5 girls all walked on stage wearing these black goth outfits all getting into formation. There was a black-haired girl on a keyboard, a dark purple-haired girl on drums, a green-haired girl on the guitar, a brunette haired girl on bass, and finally the light purple-haired girl in the middle. While 1 assumed the light purple girl in the middle was the head of the band, she stepped forward holding a mic. Suddenly band members moved to life as an intense introductory instrumental started playing out.

“OO KAZUO THEY'RE STARTING OFF WITH BLACK SHOUT YESSSSSSS!”  
“BLACK SHOUT?”  
“IT'S THE NAME OF THE SONG! JUST SIT BACK AND ENJOY THIS BOP”

As the song they had been playing came to an end all the members' struck a pose, they immediately transitioned to playing their next song. The song started off with some strong guitar and suddenly my sister erupted next to me.

“LOUDER! LOUDER! LOUDER!”

I assumed that was the name of the song and kept listening needless to say from what I’ve currently heard I was definitely enjoying it. The way the music sounded, the performance, the passion from the members' everything had me practically falling out of my seat.

“Maybe coming here wasn’t a bad thing after all.” I thought to myself.

After the last song had finished the vocalist had taken a step towards the crowd and started talking.

“Let's get right to self-introductions.”  
“On guitar, Hikawa Sayo!” as the green-haired girl played a quick rhythm on her guitar.  
“On bass, Imai Lisa!” as the brunette hair girl strummed a quick rhythm from her bass.  
“On drums, Udagawa Ako!” as the dark purple-haired girl drummed a quick beat.  
“On the keyboard, Shirokane Rinko!” as the black-haired girl played a quick stream of notes.  
“And Lastly on vocals, Minato Yukina!” shouted the brunette, haired girl.  
“Thank you!” said the light purple-haired girl after gesturing to the audience.

After a brief cheer from the audience, Yukina looked towards the crowd and said  
“Let’s make this a wonderful day to remember.”  
As the crowd roared to life.

Everything after that point was all a blur. Song after song I couldn’t take my mind or eyes off of them, they were… amazing.

After the show had ended I was left awestruck in my seat before my sister pulled on my arm telling me it was time to go. As we were walking home I couldn’t take my mind off of their performance, just the music, the energy, the well everything. There was just something about it I just couldn’t stop thinking about. Yeah sure I’d been to a concert before and I listen to music every day but something about them was different. As I sat down with my family for dinner still unable to express how they made me feel I made a declaration.

“Hey, mom and dad.”  
“Yes, Kazuo?”  
“I… I want to learn how to play the guitar.”  
“Oh, what's brought this on, I thought you hated live music.”  
“Well I did and I don’t really know how to express how I feel but I feel like this is what I want to do.”  
“If that’s the case then we can go look at guitars and possible lessons tomorrow then, but only if you promise to stick with it.”  
“...Deal.”


	2. My Path ~ Chap 1

I could barely sleep last night, all I could do was keep listening to Roselia and thinking of how much I wanted to put that passion into trying to make something, anything. Through the night I kept listening to anything from Roselia I could find live shows, albums, instrumentals it all became a blur into the night. When I woke up I was laying on my bed in a tangled mess of cords and my phone right under me. Brushing myself off I grabbed my phone and headed downstairs. Once I got downstairs I found my dad waiting for me.

“Kazuo you really wanna learn guitar?”  
“I’m serious, yes I do. I don’t know how to explain it, just it feels right.”  
“You’ve never even touched one before though.”  
“I guess just something about Roselia really hit me.”  
“If you’re sure about it then we can get one after school. I think CiRCLE sells instruments and equipment.”  
“What’s CiRCLE?”  
“If I remember correctly it’s a live house where bands can meet up to practice or host shows.”  
“That sounds great!”  
“We’ll meet thereafter you’re done with classes then.”

My dad had finished his cup of coffee and headed off for work, meanwhile, I still had to pack up what I needed for school and wake up my sister.

“Kiria are you awake?” I asked, knocking on her door.  
“Yeah, I’ll be out in a sec I’m getting my things ready.”

After about a couple minutes she came out of her room. We both grabbed our lunches from the kitchen and prepared to head out. While we were walking to school I still couldn’t shake my excitement to get a guitar and start to make something with some newfound passion. I was practically shaking with attention.

“Hey, Kazuo I thought you didn’t like live music.”  
“I don’t, just something about that was different. I don’t really get it, it just hits differently.”  
“Whatever you say bro just pay attention in class, we’re almost there.”  
“Yeah, yeah I will don’t worry.”

As we approached the entrance to the school my sister and I split up since we were in different classes and I headed to my locker. After grabbing what I needed I headed into class. I sat in my usual seat roughly in the middle of the room. To my left and in front of me were two black haired girls. To my right was a brunette girl, she seems energetic but we don’t really talk. The person behind me was a guy with black hair, he and I would talk occasionally but I don’t think we ever exchanged names.

Once class started I still found myself shaking with anticipation. Before I knew it someone was tapping my shoulder.

“Hey man, you okay?”  
“Huh… Oh yeah, I’m good just kinda out of it.”  
“Did you sleep last night?”  
“HaHa, not really I was listening to something.”  
“Oh, what?”  
“This band called Roselia.” as the words left my mouth the girl to my right let out an “Ehh”.

The day had gone by slowly, I was called out for spacing out multiple times and not taking notes. But finally, it was almost time and all I could think about were these feelings swelling up inside me. These emotions I could feel but couldn’t express, this need to send a message out to the world. I couldn’t hold in my excitement. When classes had finally ended I practically flew out of the classroom, I almost tripped down the stairs on the way out of the building. Outside the building, my sister was waiting for me.

“Wow Kazuo I would’ve never expected this from you, I can’t believe you’re actually gonna go through with this. I’m kinda proud.”  
“It’s thanks to you, I wouldn’t have ever found out about Roselia without you. Thanks, Kiria. Are you ready to go?”  
“Yeah sure. Oh and if you actually go somewhere with this bring me along okay.”  
“Will do.”

As she and I were heading towards CiRCLE I had a sudden realization, I didn’t know what type of guitar I wanted. Did I want a bass instead, or did I wanna go with an acoustic, maybe I should just stick with a basic electric. I hadn’t even considered what I was gonna pick until now. After considering it I figured most bands use an electric guitar and an electric bass so either would be fine just whatever felt right.

When I showed up to CiRCLE my dad was waiting and he was talking with a girl maybe around my age, maybe younger I couldn’t tell.

“Hey Kazuo, this is Marina. She should be able to help you with what you’re looking for.”  
“Oh really thanks Marina.” as I held out my hand.  
She took my hand and shook and then asked: “What kind of guitar were you looking for?”  
“Well, I’m not exactly sure. If I had to compare it to something I guess it would be something like Roselia’s guitarist.”  
“Oo… Are you a fan of theirs.”  
“I would say so, they kinda inspired me to pick up a guitar.”  
“Then wait here a second I think I’ve got just the thing.”

As I waited for her to come back I looked at the instruments laid out for decorations. There were some really cool and intense guitars and keyboards laid out, and even a couple of drums.

“Wow…” I couldn’t help but let out an excited gasp when I saw Marina come back.

She was holding a guitar that looked almost exactly the one that the green-haired girl used except the color was a more bright blue and it was with a lightning decal throughout.

“Well?” she said holding it out.  
“Give it a try.”

I took the guitar from her hands and did my best to imitate how you hold a guitar and strummed the strings. A soft twang came from the guitar as the strings vibrated. For some reason, everything just felt right about this.

“Yeah, this is the one.”  
“That’s great to hear! Will you also need guitar picks?”  
“Yeah I’m new to this”  
“Alright, we can take care of this pretty quickly if you want.”  
“Sure that’d be great!”

After finishing ringing me up and paying for the equipment I was about to head out when Marina stopped me.

“Just so you know if you need any help there's a good amount of live stages and rooms both here and around town that if you need help learning or practicing someone there would be happy to help.”  
“Thanks, I really appreciate it!”

I started walking out the door with my dad when a group of girls walked in.

“Hey, Marina-san we should have a room reserved.”  
“The room’s all ready and all the equipment you all asked for is already set up, Imai-san.”  
“Thank you always for your hospitality Marina-san.”

“Imai-san… Like Lisa Imai.” I thought to myself before glancing over my shoulder.

Right as I looked over my shoulder my eyes connected with the green-haired girl and she shot me a cold glare.

Shoot she saw me. “I hope she doesn’t hate me.” I instinctively thought and turned away frightened.

After that chance encounter, I quickly walked out of the doors and headed home with my dad.


	3. Safe and Sound ~ Chap 2

That night I sat upright strumming some practice chords I found online. I kept re-tuning and adjusted my amp to adjust the sound. I wasn’t sound, I wasn’t precise, I wasn’t good, but this was my beginning.

I kept strumming, mostly just messing around with some random chords I thought would sound nice together when my dad came into my room.

“Are you having fun Kazuo?”  
“Honestly I’m not great, but I’m having fun.”  
“It’s okay not to be good, you just started.”  
“I know.” I said leaning back onto my bed.  
“I’m just really excited to see how far I can go.” as a light sparked in my eyes.  
“I’m glad to hear it, and I’ll always support you.”

As my dad had left the room out of the corner of my eye I noticed Kiria hiding outside the door. I motioned to her, and she reluctantly walked in.

“Hey, what's up?”  
“Nothing… I was just watching you play.”  
“Oh, what do you think?”  
“The guitar… it suits you…”  
“Oh, thank you.”  
“If you want then I might know someone who can help you.”  
“What do you mean.”  
“Well, one of my friends plays the guitar. She’s pretty good and I’m sure you’d like her”  
“Oh okay… Thanks.”

After finishing talking with Kiria she left the room and went back to singing from her room, I knew because I could hear her. I got up from my bed and walked over to my amp and turned it off.

“So tomorrow I’m meeting my sister's friend. I hope she’s nice.” I thought to myself as I laid down on my bed.

Looking up at my ceiling I saw the assortment of posters and flyers I had put up when I was younger. There were a lot of movie posters and there were some competition flyers. I slowly drifted to sleep thinking about my previous inspirations.

I woke up to myself sprawled out on the floor with my sister holding my sheets above me.

“Hurry up or we're gonna be late.”  
“Huh,” I responded in a daze.  
“OH! School right, I’ll be ready in a sec!”

Practically jumping off the floor I gathered my things off the floor and threw them into my bag. Rushing to throw some clothes on I randomly picked a red t-shirt and a pair of track pants. Running out the door to my room I realized I left my guitar. Stepping back into my room to grab it I heard Kiria from the doorway.

“Kazuo I’m gonna leave you.”  
“Just a sec, grabbing my bag.”  
“I already grabbed your lunch so just hurry outside.”

Quickly slinging the guitar bag over my shoulder and rushing out the door I was met with a hand in front of my face. Standing there staring at it Kiria’s voice snapped me out of my trance.

“Well… pack it up in your bag while we walk.”

Looking closer at the hand in front of my I noticed it held a bento.

“Oh, right sorry.”

Taking the bento from her hands I shoved it into my bag as we had started walking. As I was putting the bento into my bag I had decided to pull out my headphones and put them around my neck so I could listen and hear if Kiria asked anything. Just as I had Kiria started to speak up.

“I texted my friend last night and she says she’s good to try to help you out today.”  
“Really, great. Tell her I said thanks.”  
“You can tell her yourself you know.”  
“I know and I plan to just think she might appreciate it beforehand as well.”  
“That’s true but I don’t think it’ll matter, but if you want me to I will.”  
“I’d appreciate it if you would.”  
“Then I will.”  
“Thanks, Kiria.”

As we approached school Kiria and I started to separate as her friends gravitated towards her and I went my own way to class. As I approached the locker section of the entrance I had decided to look for a place to set my guitar. As I was looking around I remembered that a couple of other people left instruments or other gear in the back of the class so it wouldn’t get stolen so I figured it would be better to do that. Entering the classroom I noticed a good amount of instruments and some tech-related parts had started piling up in the corner so I set my guitar down with them and headed to my seat.

“What took you soo long?” The guy behind me asked.  
“Oh, sorry dude I woke up late.”  
“Really you never do that.”  
“Yeah, last night I lost track of time.”

As class had started I felt myself Staring off into space thinking of music and I started tapping a rhythm on my desk.

“Yasutomo, I can’t believe I’d need to call on you but cease the racket and pay attention.”  
“Y-Yes ma’am. Won’t happen again.”  
“That’s what you said yesterday.”  
“...Sorry”

Before I could attempt to focus on what the teacher was saying the girl to my right leaned in close to me.

“Black shout, right?”  
“Huh, ohh yeah. How’d you know?”  
“I mean it’s our song.”  
“What do you mean?” I asked, turning my head to face her.

I nearly choked on my words. The girl to my right that I never paid attention to was *gulp* Lisa Imai.

“OH. Sorry I didn’t recognize you.”  
“It's okay. Kazuo right?”  
“Y-Yeah that's me.”  
“Well nice to meet you Kazuo, call me Lisa.” Lisa said while reaching out her hand.  
“Huh, but we don’t really know each other.”  
“I mean we sit together in class and yesterday you seemed excited to get an instrument, so there’s no reason not to talk more.”  
“Oh, umm okay.”

When class was dismissed for lunch break Lisa stopped me asking if I wanted to have lunch with her. Unsure what to do I texted my sister and she seemed okay with me having lunch with someone else, considering who it was.

“Sure, that sounds good.”  
“Alright here come with me.”

Nervously I followed Lisa until we were in an empty hallway. She stopped and sat against the wall gesturing for me to do the same.

“So why did you want to have lunch with me?” I asked begrudgingly.  
“Well I was kinda interested in why you like Roselia, and if we're gonna be friends we need to get to know each other right?”  
“Well, yeah.”  
“Great! So what about Roselia do you like?”  
“Well, I guess… I don’t really know how to put it, but we’ll say I got musically inspired.”  
“Musically inspired huh.”  
“Yeah, I guess I felt all the passion and energy in your performance and songs. It kinda hit me.”  
“That’s really cool.”  
“You think?”  
“Well yeah, the reason I got into music was for someone special.”  
“Oh, I see.”

We kept eating and talking for the rest of lunch until it was almost time to head back to the room when Lisa stopped me. She was looking at me gesturing for something.

“Huh?”  
“Your phone, let me see it.”  
“Wait why?”  
“I saw you messaging someone earlier. Cmon I’m just gonna add your contact info.”  
“Ohh, uh here.” As I clumsily handed her my phone.  
“Ooo… Who’s Kiria?” She asked as she was typing away something on her phone and held my phone out.  
“That’s my little sister, she's in the same grade though.” As I took my phone back.  
“Ah, gotcha. Anyhow, we should probably head back to class Kazuo.”  
“Yeah.” As I awkwardly followed her back to the classroom.

Today not only did I talk with a member of Roselia, but I sit next to her, and she has my contact info. Could today get any better...


	4. Shuwarin☆Drea~min ~ Chap 3

As class had ended I headed to the back of the classroom to grab my guitar as Lisa had rushed beside me and grabbed her bass.

“Hey, Kazuo I’ll message you later okay.” Lisa waved and ran out of the classroom.

I stood there nervously waving to her until I realized I needed to go meet with Kiria. I quickly grabbed my guitar and headed over to my locker to grab the rest of my stuff and meet my sister at the front of the school.

I had grabbed everything and was waiting at the front of the school when I saw my sister walking with someone else. I waved towards her and she waved back rushing towards me.

“Hey, Kazuo! Did you wait long?”  
“Hi Kiria, I just got here.”  
“Well glad we aren’t late, this is Hina.” As she gestured to a girl with teal hair next to her.  
“I’m Hina Hikawa, nice to meet you.”  
“I’m Kazuo Yasutomo, Kiria’s brother.”

I reached out to shake her hand when something hit me. It was something I was a little nervous about asking.

“Hey, Hina do you have a sister?”  
“Huh, yeah Sayo Hikawa. She’s pretty boppin why do you ask?”  
“Oh, umm just a fan.” While scratching my head nervously.  
“Well, Hina you ready to help out Kazuo?”  
“Yeah, I’m good to go. Let's head to CiRCLE!”

As we were walking towards CiRCLE I was lost in thought over the events of the day so far. It’s hard to fathom that not only have I started talking with Lisa, but now I’m hanging with Sayo’s sister. Before I could think any further about that I snapped from my thoughts by Hina.

“So Kazuo what about Sayo do you like?”  
“Huh, what are you asking that for?” I was caught off guard from the random question.  
“Well you mentioned you were a fan of hers, so I was wondering why?”  
“Oh right. Well, I guess it has to do with Roselia. Kiria dragged me to their first live show and I guess it struck a chord with me.”  
“I know right! Wasn’t she just boppin!” Hina seemed very excited from the praise of her sister.  
“I’m sorry you said it before but what do you mean by “boppin”?”  
“She means amazing.” Kiria interjected.  
“Oh, I see.”  
“Is Roselia what got you to get a guitar? Kiria mentioned you got one a couple of days ago.” Hina questioned while staring at my guitar bag.  
“Yeah, there was just something special about their performance, their music, their well… EVERYTHING.”  
“I see I see… Well you know there are some other bands from people in our school.”  
“Really, which ones?”  
“Well, there’s Roselia, Afterglow, Pastel Palettes, Hello Happy World, and Poppin Party.”  
“Oh wow, I’ll need to look into those.”

We kept up an idle conversation before finally making it to CiRCLE. As we had walked inside, Hina had run ahead to talk with Marina.

“Marina, do you have a room we could use for a little bit?”  
“You and who else?”  
“Those two over there. I’m helping one of them with the guitar.”  
“That’s nice of you, there should be a free room I’ll have to check.”

Marina and Hina had appeared to finish talking as Marina had headed off as Hina came walking back to us.

“Marina said she’d check for any free rooms.”  
“Thanks again for helping me Hina.”  
“No problem, besides I needed a bit of practice for my band. See.. tada.” As she pulled out her phone and showed a picture of her with four other girls.  
“Oh, what’s your band called.”  
“Were Pastel Palettes.”  
“Oh, right you were telling me about them. How is i-”

Before I could finish my sentence Marina had come walking back. Marina had approached us and started speaking with Hina.

“There are a couple of rooms free. There’s one that’s available for about an hour and then a group has rented it.”  
“That sounds good. Who rented it?”  
“Roselia or well more specifically Yukina-san did.”  
“That sounds perfect Marina which room is it.”

Marina led us to the back area to a practice room that already seemed setup. There was a drum set and a couple of keyboards placed near each other with two guitar stands and a microphone in front of them.

“Thanks, Marina this is great.”  
“No problem Hina just try not to mess up the setup since they’re a bit picky on specifics.”  
“Of course no worries besides were just playing guitar.”

Marina then looked over at me.

“Kazuo right, how are you liking the guitar?”  
“I’m really enjoying it.”  
“That’s good I had a feeling it’d fit you.”  
“Thanks, I guess.”  
“Something wrong?”  
“Well, I guess I’m surprised you remembered me.”  
“Well, I make it a point not to forget a face.”

Marina then looked down at her phone.

“Oh, I’ve got to get back to work. Good luck with practice.” As she ran off.

Hina then looked back to me with a glitter in her eyes. As she started taking a light blue pastel guitar from her bag. I decided to do the same and pull my guitar out. Hina gestured over to the amps and we both took a seat while Kiria watched us both with a grin on her face.

As practice had started she gave me some pointers on how the guitar worked and some basic hand and technique exercises. As time had gone on by I had learned a couple of chords and some other techniques I didn’t know when I would use. As we kept practicing I felt like I was picking up things relatively fast. Suddenly I heard a phone ring and I looked up to see Kiria running off holding her phone to her ear. I gestured to Hina that I’d be right back and ran off to check on Kiria.

I found Kiria in the hallway crouched down talking to someone. She seemed okay but I wanted to make sure. I sat next to her and waited for the call to end. After what seemed like a couple of minutes the call ended and she put away her phone and leaned her head on my shoulder.

“Everything okay?”  
“Just a friend, they needed my opinion on something and I don’t know what I should do or think.”  
“Was it bad?”  
“I don’t know. I don’t think so, it was just weird I guess.”

I put my hand on her shoulder and comforted her. After a little bit I got up and helped her up and we headed back into the room.

“Sorry about that, can we go back to practicing?”  
“Oh no worries it’s fine, but I think they’ll be here soon.”  
“Oh okay would you be able to help me some more some other day then?”  
“Yeah, sure that sounds boppin.”

We had started packing up our stuff and I had my guitar in my hands right when the door burst open. There standing in the doorway was a light purple-haired girl. I nearly dropped my guitar, there standing before me were the members of Roselia. Hina soon jumped up and ran over to the other teal haired girl.

“Hey sis, how are ya?”  
“Hina, what are you doing here?”  
“I was helping Kazuo practice the guitar. Marina let us borrow the room for a little bit.” Hina gestured towards me.

I nervously walked up and bowed my head.

“Sorry if I invaded your practice room. I’ll leave now.”

Before I could start walking away the teal haired girl stepped in front of me gesturing to the guitar.

“Can you play?”


	5. Ringing Bloom ~ Chap 4

The moment had repeated over and over in my mind. Hikawa Sayo, The Hikawa Sayo was staring me down. Nervously I gripped my guitar and bowed my head.

“I can play, I'm just not any good.” I let out with a sigh.

“Are you willing to be fully devoted? Cause if not you’re wasting your and everyone else’s time.” Sayo scoffed.

“I… I’m trying my hardest,” I whispered as I felt a tear go down my cheek.

Sayo quickly darted her gaze back to Hina before muttering “Hina I wouldn’t waste your time on him.”.

I felt the atmosphere go cold. Everything around me started to spin. I frantically held onto my stuff and scurried out of the room and into the hallway. I felt myself slump against the wall. She wasn’t how I expected her to be. I let my head sink into my arms as I heard the sound of the door opening and footsteps approaching.

“Kazuo are you okay?” I heard Kiria ask.

I looked up to see my sister crouching next to me. I was about to respond when the door burst open and Hina ran out. She ran up next to me and held out her hand.

“Sorry ‘bout sis. She can be a bit cold and straightforward.” Hina said looking at me apologetically.

“Well, she wasn’t wrong.” I muttered as I took her hand and stood up.

“Are you okay?” Hina asked.

“I’ll be fine. I just need to get better so she recognizes me right?” I muttered while wiping eyes.

From here on out I was gonna take learning the guitar and practice a lot more seriously. I decided as her words rang in my ear. As we were walking to the entrance Hina suddenly ran in front and stopped me.

“Kazuo I’ll do my best to help you with the guitar. I can meet maybe three days a week if that would help.” Hina exclaimed while taking my hands.

“Are you sure? If you could do that’d be amazing.” I answered excitedly.

“Here we’ll talk about it later. I have to go meet up with someone so here.” She said energetically while grabbing my arm and wrote something on it.

I checked my arm and saw that she had written her contact info, but it was upside down. Noticing the viable confusion on my face my sister whispered to me “I can give it to you later.”

“Thanks, sis.” I whispered as we waved to Hina who was running out the door.

After Hina had left the door Kiria and I had started making our way back home when I felt my phone go off. I looked down to see who it was and the contact info was new. Unsure of what to do I nervously answered it.

“Hello?” I shakily said into my phone.

“This is Kazuo, right? It’s Lisa Imai.” I heard a cheerful voice say.

“Oh hey, Lisa what’s up?” I asked.

“Kazuo I’m sorry about Sayo. She can be pretty serious when it comes to Roselia. I have to go back to practice but could we talk sometime later I wanna make it up to you” Lisa said apologetically.

“It’s cool, don't worry about it. I’ll be free later if you wanna talk but I’m gonna be fine. I’ll just make sure she recognizes the work I’m putting in.” I joked.

“Okay well I’ll talk with you later Kazuo, I’m sure you’ll be great.” Lisa said enthusiastically before hanging up.

“Who was that?” Asked Kiria.

“That was Lisa Imai.” I responded nonchalantly.

“Like Lisa from Roselia, how’d you pull that off?” she questioned.

“No clue we just kinda started talking in class today.” I answered.

After exchanging a couple of other words we continued walking home in silence. Since we got home before our parents I figured I’d work on getting dinner started today. I wasn’t doing anything special when I remembered I needed Hina’s number. I called for Kiria to come over since I needed Hina’s number. After a couple of minutes, Kiria came into the kitchen holding her phone. After she gave me Hina’s contact info I decided to ask something that’s been on my mind.

“Hey Hina, how's school been for you?”I asked curiously.

“I’m doing fine, classes are going well and my friends are all really nice. I think you’d like them.” Kiria said grinning.

“I’m glad to hear that maybe we could all do something then.” I offered

“Really? That’d be great. I’d love to get to do more with you and I’m sure you’d love them.” Kiria exclaimed.

“Of course anything for you.” I said giving her a hug.

When my parents had finally come home I had just finished laying out the plates and started serving the food. We had all taken our seats and just started eating when my phone had started ringing again. Looking down at my phone this time I saw the name, Lisa Imai. I quickly excused myself and answered the phone.

“Hey, Lisa what’s up?” I asked.

“Kazuo, would you want to have lunch again tomorrow?” she asked.

“I’d be okay with that if you want to.” I said nervously.

“Alright then let's plan on it.” she exclaimed.

We talked for a little longer before we both hung up and I went back to the table. As I was returning to the table I heard my parents and sister whispering about something but they stopped when I had come back. This wasn’t anything out of the ordinary so I didn’t pay it any mind and continued eating with the occasional small talk with my parents. We had mainly been talking about my day, current studies, and lastly how my guitar learning was going. When we got to the guitar that’s when things got a little cold.

“How’s the guitar going Kazuo?” my dad asked.

“Well I’ve been working hard at it, but I think I need to focus a lot more.” I said jokingly while scratching the back of my head.

“It’s good you’re working hard at it, but why do you think you need to focus more on it?” my mom questioned.

“Well I had run in with Sayo Hikawa and I-I just need to get better is all.” I had started stuttering.

My parents could tell that I just wanted to leave things at that and we finished dinner. Since my parents offered to clean the dishes I had headed to my room and laid down on my bed. I quickly pulled out my phone and sent a quick message to Hina “Hey it’s Kazuo when do you think you’d be able to help me with the guitar again?”. After sending the message I rested for a couple of minutes before getting up and practicing what Hina had taught me again.

While I was in the middle of practicing I felt my phone go off. I checked it to see there was a message from Hina “Hey Kazuo if you want we can meet the day after tomorrow since I have band practice tomorrow.”. I quickly typed out a response and went back to practice “Sure that’d be great, I hope your practice goes well.”. After an hour or so of practicing I put my guitar up and was about to go ahead and prepare lunch for me and my sister when I remembered, oh right Lisa wanted to have lunch with me. I decided to keep the lunches somewhat simple and then walked over to Kiria’s room to tell her I had plans for lunch tomorrow. She said it was okay since she did too and after that, I went to bed. I wonder what’ll happen tomorrow, this week sure has been interesting.


End file.
